Eruption
by chazilla
Summary: Why did I even write this?


Before you start I need to say, If you are in any way looking for a serious fic, then piss off, because honestly, I wrote this when I was hyper and really tired and me and Maryam are CREEPY AND PERVERTED. R rated i guess. dont read if you're a young'n.

"Ryan, we cant have red tinsel on the Christmas tree, it will throw off the colour balance, red is not part of the colour scheme!"

"Sharpay, it doesnt matter. They're Christmas decorations, we're not recreating the Cistine Chapel."

"If this isn't important to you why don't you go and find yourself somewhere else to be. Go and find yourself a boyfriend, maybe you can release some of that obvious sexual tension you have had since Damian left you last month."

"You know what, Shar? I will. I'm gonna go to the strip club, it's ladies night anyway, God knows the clubs are teaming with women and bisexual guys this time of year looking for their Christmas Fling."

"I bet you wont find anyone, not in that hat, and-"

Ryan had walked out of the living room and slammed the front door shut before Sharpay even finished her sentence.

'He wont find anyone-', she thought to herself. 'He never does.'

She looked around at the decorations spread out across the floor, and then to her dog, Boi, who was eating the remaining tinsel and said "Great, now I have to do this by myself."

Ryan stormed out into the street in his special Gucci jeans, (In fact in those jeans it was more like he was strutting on a catwalk), he could walk to the strip club, one of the perks of living in the city, close enough to all the bars and clubs to walk to them. But far away enough that he couldn't hear the loud, obnoxious people coming out of them late at night.

The walk to the club was unevenful, apart from one drunk guy who came on to him from across the road, but he veered away when he saw that the strange man was wearing Burberry.

After about twenty minutes of walking he arrived at the strip club, cleverly named "Eruptions".

"What a great name for a strip joint.." he said, before sashaying in through the front door.

The first thing he saw upon entering was many fat women and a few other guys, obviously looking for the same thing as him.

As he scanned the room he caught a glimpse of a familiar face, after a swift double-take he realised it was Troy, and promptly hid behind one of the fat women.

"What the hell is Troy doing here? ON LADIES NIGHT?" he asked himself, almost erupting into laughter as he recalled the content and satisfied look on Troy's face. "I guess THIS is why they call it ERUPTIONS."

He laughed it off and decided to go and sit with Troy, maybe embarrass him a little, so he took himself over to his table and caught him off guard watching the male dancers on the stage.

"Well, hello Troy! What a wonderful surprise to see you here, on ladies night, no less!"

The look on Troys face as he realised who had just approached him can only be described as 'the deer caught in the headlights of a 18-wheeler'

"Ryan.. wh-what are you doing here?" Troy said, his face flushing pink in embarrassment, just what Ryan wanted.

"Looking for a Christmas fuck. How about you?"

Ryan's snarky comment made Troy even more uncomfortable,

"I... I guess I'm here for the same reason.."

"Oh wow, really? I didn't know you bended that way!"

"Uh, yeah, well... don't tell Gabriella.."

"Oooh this is so juicy, gurl."

"Please."

"Fine, I wont tell... If you do something for me.."

Ryan had a look that said either "I'm going to kill you" or "I'm going to fuck you until you pass out from exhaustion." Troy hoped it was the second one.

"What do you want?"

Ryan slithered down into the seat next to Troy and leaned over.

"How about-" He trailed his hand up Troy's thigh until his fingers were millimeters away from his zipper, "you could be my Christmas fuck.. Does that sound fair?"

Troy looked down at Ryan's hand, his eyes lingering for a few seconds before looking back up,

"And you wont tell Gabriella? Or anyone else?"

"I wont tell anyone."

"Do you swear on your gay little bedazzled grave?"

"I swear on my gay little bedazzled grave."

"Deal."

Ryan smirked at Troy and pulled him out of his chair by the arm, leading him toward the exit door.

"Try not to hurt me." Troy said worriedly.

"I can't promise anything."

Ryan stopped outside the door when he realised they didn't have anywhere to go, Gabriella would be at her and Troy's house, and Sharpay was at his house.  
>"I'm just going to make a call, wait here, babe." Ryan told Troy, wandering off into an alleyway with his mobile phone pressed to his ear.<p>

Ryan listened to the beeping on his phone until Sharpay picked up,

"Hey Shar, guess what, I found a guy, so I'm going to need you to vacate the house, go to Gabriella's or something."

"Oh God, how did you even find someone that quick? You've been gone half an hour!"

"I want the house to be empty when I get back, leave a key under the welcome mat."

"Whatever."

He snapped his phone shut and walked back to Troy.

"We're going to my house, Sharpay should be gone by the time we get there."

He took the other boys arm again and practically dragged him along behind. On his way back he passed the same drunk guy wearing Burberry as he did on the way there, but this time he was slumped over a bin singing Love Gun by Kiss. Tragic, he thought. Troy laughed at the Burberry disaster and said "I'm not exactly your stereotypical gay but I know a fashion catastrophe when I see one."

They also passed a group of drunk women emerging from a bar, the girls yelled at them and wolf-whistled, shouting "Get soooome!" at the two boys.

"Don't worry, he will." Ryan retorted, causing a girly uproar between the women. "God knows why women love gay men."

"I think it's something to do with-"

"That wasn't a question."

They finally reached Ryan's house about half an hour later, it took longer getting back because Troy insisted they go the long way so they wouldn't run into anyone they knew that would blab to Gabriella.

Ryan had held Troy's arm the whole way there so he had a red mark on his bicep.

"We're not even through the door yet and you've already left a mark on me."

"I said I couldn't promise anything."

"Let's just go inside."

"Hold your horses, let me get the key."

Ryan bent down to the mat to get the key, and Troy was exposed to a very nice ass in some very tight pants.

"Has anyone ever told you that your ass is just... great."

"It's the jeans honey, Gucci, totally worth what I payed."

"How much did you pay?"

Ryan stood back up to face Troy.

"Three hundred big ones."

"Three hundred dollars? That's insane."

"It costs a lot to look this cheap, babe."

He put the key into the lock and twisted it clockwise, then pushed the door open and put the keys on the hook. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Not very humble." Troy replied , scanning the abundance of Christmas decorations. "Nice, though.. Very Christmas-y."

"Sharpay takes the holiday season very seriously." Ryan explained, laughing as he saw a small nativity scene in the hallway. "Anyway, enough chatter, lets get down to business."

"Uh.. where?"

"Wherever you want. I'm using you for sex so you can decide where I get to fuck you. But I get to call the shots. You're my slave for tonight."

"The couch."

"Great. You'll be able to see your reflection in the bourbles on the tree as you ram me."

"Are you a top?"

"Power bottom."

"Cool.. I'm not exactly loose."

"Damian made me so loose before so it shouldn't be a problem, plus, we have cherry flavoured lube, who doesn't love cherries?"

"Som peop-"

"That was rhetorical, Troy."

Ryan lead Troy over to the couch and pushed him down, then sitting on his lap, straddling him. Troy leant forward and kissed Ryan, teasing him by licking his bottom lip and biting it. Ryan let out a small moan as Troy snaked his hand around his waist and set them on his ass.

"You're good for a beginner, Bolton."

"I read a lot of fanfiction."

Ryan smiled against Troy's pursed lips. "Thats how I learned all my tricks."

Troy pulled away and began to unbutton Ryan's shirt, slowly, one by one.

"Hurry the fuck up, I need to get fucked."

Troy finally finished unbuttoning Ryan's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders.

He stared at the pale while skin in front of him and it reminded him of Casper the friendly ghost, but if he said that to Ryan's face he wouldn't be getting laid tonight.

Troy leaned forward again and started to suck on Ryan's collarbone, intent on leaving a hickey. Ryan threw his head back in pleasure and stared at the tinsel on the ceiling as the other boy licked his chest, which was thankfully newly-waxed and hair free.

"Take my jeans off, Bolton." Ryan ordered, gesturing towards his crotch area.

Troy didn't say a word as he undid the button on Ryan's jeans, he felt Troy's hand unintentionally stroking his cock as he pulled down on his zipper.

"Do you want a blowjob?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, get up, let me sit down, you can kneel on the floor."

Troy could predict the pain he would have in his knees and his kneck after this but he couldn't let Ryan tell Gabriella about the strip club, after all, he might like it.

He lifted Ryan off of his lap and put him down next to him, then kneeling down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Now, let's see how easy these jeans come off." Ryan said while kicking his shoes off, "Go on."

Troy grabbed the top of Ryan's jeans, yanking them down, but to no avail.

"Jesus Christ, how can you wear these without cutting off your circulation?"

Ryan laughed and helped to pull them off.

Troy finally got his jeans off, revealing Ryan's underwear. A pink thong.

"I didn't pin you as a guy that would wear a thong, Ryan."

"My underwear tends to take people by surprise, especially when it's on the washing line."

"Of course."

Troy laughed breathily and took off Ryan's thong. He was already hard and Troy dove onto his dick like a scuba diver into the sea, licking the head of his length.

"I like that you're waxed all over, I can't stand it when boys are hairy."

"So this isn't your first time?"

He looked up at Ryan.

"Not my first time giving head to a guy."

"But your first time giving anal to a guy, right?"

"Right."

"Well, don't worry about hurting me, like I said, I'm looser than Paris Hilton."

"You never said anything about Paris-"

"Look, just give me a blowjob."

Troy nodded and went back down on his cocks, making the other boy grind his teeth out of pleasure, "What fanfiction did you read to get that good at blowjobs?"

"Surprisingly the Doctor Who fandom is quite good at writing BJs" Troy mumbled as he kissed Ryan on his balls.

"You'll have to send me a link."

"Why, jealous?"

"Get back to work, Bolton."

Troy smiled against Ryan's hard on and it sent a shiver up his whole body and straight to his head.

Ryan grabbed a hold of the other boy by the hair and forced him down onto his cock, forcing Troy to deepthroat him, then pulling him back off slowly.

Troy gasped for air and said "Dont do that without warning I could have choked."

"Thats the point, I think."

"I don't think it is."

"Shut up."

Troy dipped his head back down and licked a vain that was showing on Ryan's cock, he'd seen on the Sex Eucation Show that it was a good technique for blowjobs. It obviously was because it made Ryan scream and tell him to "tone it down or he would jizz before he even had a dick in him". So he did tone it down, until Ryan decided it was time for Troy to play hide and seek with his lube because he still had his clothes on.

Troy ran up to Ryan's bedroom, which isn't easy with an erection, to find a bottle of that cherry flavored lube he was talking about. It didn't take him long, it was on his bedside table. He fast-walked down stairs and took his shirt and shoes off as he walked into the living room.

"Nice abs."

Troy ignored him and began to take off his jeans when Ryan said, "No, I want to take them off of you."

Ryan got up off the sofa and pulled down his jeans, sliding his thumbs down his thighs. Troy kicked his jeans off and pushed Ryan down onto the couch. He took off his boxer shorts revealing a throbbing hard-on, he emptied out the lube in the bottle into his hand and rubbed it all over his no-no bits.

"Lay down." Troy ordered Ryan.

"Hey, I call the shots here, Bolton, you do what I say, not the other way around."

Troy thought he was getting a little to into this, after all it was only blackmail sex... But he carried on.

"Do what you want then."

Ryan pulled Troy down onto the couch next to him, "You lay down."

Once Troy was layed down, he licked his dick to taste the cherry lube, and then he straddled him and slowly eased the other boy's cock into his asshole. He obviously wasn't as loose as he thought because it hurt him a little bit and he hissed with his eyes closed as he sank down.

It felt so good to be fucking someone again, after Damian his sexual desire could only be fulfilled by his right hand, it was so much better having someone to boss around.

He bounced up and down on him for a while trying to find his prostate, and my god Troy knew when he found it because Ryan yelled like he'd struck gold. Thank god for soundproof walls. He bounced up and down like a small child on a space hopper until he was on the verge of jizzing all over Troy and his perfectly toned stomach. Seriously, it was like something from a magazine.

He kept on screaming and occasionaly he would yell Troy's name, and Troy screamed Ryan's name and there was lots of screaming and moaning and lots of pre-cum everywhere.

Ryan leaned down, still moving his hips up and down, and kissed Troy, sliding his little pink tongue into his mouth and letting him suck on it, like a tongue blowjob.

Ryan dug his fingers intothe sides of Troy's stomach and he hoped that it would bruise.

While he was thinking of leaving his mark he realised he could give the boy underneath him an abundance of blackmail hickeys. So he began sucking Troy's collarbone and chest. He thought it would be cool if he left the hickeys in the formation of an 'R', so Troy would remember the best fuck he ever had, because he's considerate like that.

When he was done with his hickeys, he asked Troy, "Will you give me one?"

Troy was pretty much out of it, somehow exhausted even though he had done nothing but get jumped on. "Give you a wha-?"

"A hickey, Einstein."

"Oh... y-yeah sure."

Troy propped himself up on his elbows and started sucking on Ryan's collarbone again, leaving a bright red mark on him.

"Something to remember me by."

Ryan laughed but then he heard the front door open.

"OH GOD." Ryan yelled as he flung his arms around searching for some tinsel or SOMETHING to cover up his penis.

"Ryan, Im- HOLY SHITBALLS AND CUNTS" Sharpay whispered as she walked into the living room. "BUT SOFT, WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER ASSHOLE BREAKS"

-fin-

this was so much fun to write omg. if you read this all the way through then congratulations you get two hundred high school musical stickers.


End file.
